Kuroko no FairyTail: The Kingdom of Magic
by tsukiscloud9
Summary: Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic) What will happen when three worlds collide? nothing.. nothing will happen.. or will it? LOL.XD
1. Chapter 1: The Troll

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

AN: lol, tsuki here! I just can't get enough of KnB.. and I just finished watching Fairytail and Magi, and a stupid idea came popping into my head. So… here it is! CHARAN!

Please do watch the 2nd season of Magi (Magi: The Kingdom of Magic) for reference cause it's the setting and the Tenroujima ark of Fairytail.

WARNING: OOCness, Language, no YAOI (sorry.. im not a fujoshi), Randomness , AU, SPOILERS, OAness Gore and some sort of discrimination.

* * *

**Chapter 1: the Troll**

* * *

In the normal world of humans, a certain idiotic blond was on his way home..

Kise: Waaaaahhhhhh! (ToT) Kasamatsu-senpai kicked me again!

?: Will you stop whining!? I recommend you to look on the road.. really? You're really an idiot?

Kise: Who's there? Road? Idiot? ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIO – AAHHHHHH!

And so, our idiot of a model came falling onto a hole on the ground.

?: *Facepalm* anyway, he will be going straight into that world.. im sure. huehuehuehue

Kise: Where am I? OUCH! WHAAA! I'm wounded! HUHUHU!

Wendy: Are you okay mister? Don't worry, I got your wound.. it'll be healed soon. "Troia"

Kise: Could you be healing me? (O.O) WHAH? It's healed! Thank you Ojou-chii.. (-3-) *chuu*

Wendy: KYAAAA! Mister what are you doing? (O/O) and ojou-chii?

Kise: anyway, what's your name Ojou-chii?

Wendy: uhhmmm,, Wendy desu. Hajimemashita!

Kise: MM!*nods* I'm Kise Ryouta.. yoroshiku..,, ahhmmm, Wendychii, do you know where we are?

Wendy: Wendychii? Uh, I have no idea either. I was on a mission with Natsu-san and minna when a hole sucked us all inside..

Kise: a hole? I FELL INTO A HOLE!

Wendy: *sweatdropped* didn't you saw the hole? Kise-san?

Kise: *shocked and depressed*

Wendy: *sigh*

It seems like our famous Kise is lost together with the dragon slayer Wendy-chan. seriously, what could've caused this stupid hole? Anyway let's move on.

* * *

Aladdin: so Kuroko-nii you're saying that you're from another world?

Kuroko: Yes.

Alibaba: that's a little hard to believe...

Morgiana: And you're with him too? *points someone*

Gintoki: Me? No no no.. I just passed by..

Aladdin: oh.. ok then. Bye bye!

Gintoki: Bye!*disappears*

Alibaba: Who was that?

Morgiana: He's not the one I'm pointing at. That one *points someone (again)*

Natsu: AAAHHHHHH! LUCY! ERZA! WENDY! MINNA! WHERE ARE YOU?

Kuroko: No. I just met him a while ago. He said something about a hole.

Alibaba: Hole?

Kuroko: I, too was pulled by a hole.

Aladdin: Ano.. oji-san.. calm down, tell us about your situation..

Natsu: ERZA! LUCY! (T_T) LUC– ow ow. *Morgiana kicked Natsu*

Morgiana: oji-san, please calm down.

Natsu: sorry.. (T_T)..

Kuroko: so, mister. Who are you? Sorry, I forgot to ask your name a while ago.

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel. The dragon slayer of the Fairytail guild! *Heads up high* How about you? And you? And you? And you?

Kuroko: I'm Kuroko Tetsuya desu.

Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. *smiles*

Morgiana: I'm Morgiana, nice to meet you. *bows*

Alibaba: And I'm Alibaba desu! *helds his hand out* Yoroshiku!

Aladdin: So Natsu-nii, are you from another world too?

Natsu: Yeah I think so..

Kuroko: so uhm.. Sorry to ask but, Aladdin-kun, Alibaba-kun, Morgiana-san, could you guys help me and Natsu-kun get back to our home worlds?

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana: Sure!/No Problem!/*nods*

* * *

Aomine: so, you're Lucy Heartfilia? And you're a celestial wizard? WHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Lucy: OI! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?

Kagami: AHOMINE! HAVE YOU NO MANNERS? YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER EARLIER, AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF HER?

Aomine: OI BAKAGAMI! Don't you play the nice guy here! You believe in her? WIZARD? Seriously? WHAHAHAHA!

Kagami: AHOMINE!

Aomine: BAKAGAMI!

Kagami: AHOMINE!

Aomine: BAKAGAMI!

Lucy: QUIET!

Kagami: …

Aomine: …

Lucy: *Sigh* it seems like you guys don't know magic..

Aomine: MAGIC? WHAHAHA! See Bakagami? She's CRAZY!

Kagami: AHOMINE!

Aomine: BAKAGAMI!

Kagami: AHOMINE!

Aomine: BAKAGAMI!

Lucy:*veins starts popping on her head* "Gate of the Ram, I open thee: ARIES" *DINGDONG*

Aries: I'm sorry Ms. Lucy..

Kagami: AHO–

Aomine: BAKA–

Kagami, Aomine: WHA? EEHHHH?

Kagami: Where did she came from?

Aomine: *looks at Aries' chest* *drools*

Lucy: *facepalm* I should've summoned Loki instead..

Aomine: *jumps at Aries* HUGE! WHAAA– OW!

Mu: Oh? Ara, ara.. that is not how you treat a lady..*holds Aomine in his arm*

Aomine: OW! Ow ow ow..LET GO OF ME!

Mu: *Grips tighter* Hmm? Who are you? Are you a fanalis too?

Kagami: *looks side to side* me?

Mu: Yes, you.

Kagami: ahhm, I guess no.

Mu: you guess? *smirks*

Aomine: HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!

Lucy: Mister, I'm sorry to interrupt but, are you their acquaintance?

Mu: oh no my lady, it seems like you are all lost *lets go of Aomine* would like me to take you to the city?

Lucy: City? *Smiles* Please do.. but ahhm, who is she? Is she with you? *points at someone*

Kagura: EH? ME? No, I don't think so.. but if you saw a man with curly stupid white hair whose named Gintoki, tell him to get the hell out of this fanfic. Bye!

Lucy: *Sweatdrops* oh.. okay.. bye.

Kagami: Who was that?

Aomine: I don't know, anyway.. it seems like this red head could somewhat help us..

Mu: Who told you that I'm going to help you? I'm just going to take you to the city.

Lucy: T-Thanks..

And thus, the four of them (excluding Aries) went to the kingdom of Leam and told their situation to Mu.

* * *

Somewhere in the world of Magi..

Midorima: (I was just about to open the door of my house back then.. and in a blink of an eye, I am now in a forest? *adjusts his glasses* seriously, where am I?)

Poor Midorima, all alone now huh?

* * *

Kingdom of Syndria..

Jafar: so, when you opened your "Refrigirator" you ended up entering this place _and_ *emits dark aura with tentacles* ATE EVERYTHING?

Sinbad: Jafar calm down.. it seems like this giant was really hungry..

Murasakibara: Yehsh, hats hayt.. en I hust hame fom fratishh (yes that's right.. and I just came from practice) *Shoves a whole chicken into his mouth*

Yamraiha: he's a glutton.

Pisti: maybe he's just tired..

Masrur: …

Sinbad: Practice?

Murasakibara: *nods*

Spartos: *Bursts the door open* King Sinbad! We found a woman in the shore!

Shar: Woman?

Hinahoho: *Carries the woman* she doesn't look like a citizen here..

Juvia: *opens her eyes* G-Gray-sama.. *faints again*

Murasakibara: I hink shes hust hike me.. (I think she's just like me..)

Jafar: DON'T EAT EVERYTHING!

Sinbad: I see, it seems like these two are from another world..

Yamraiha: Another world? Well that's .. acceptable.. but how did they got here?

Dracon: we should let the woman rest for now and ask her questions when she wakes... And stop that giant from eating King Sinbad's food.

Sinbad: Ahahaha! (-^o^-)

* * *

Kou Empire..

Kouen: This is interesting.. two persons from two different worlds.. *smirks*

Shinpachi: Mister, they're not from different worlds.. they're from different anime..

Koumei: w-who are you?.. you don't want to die yet.. right. You better leave before my brother notices you..

Shinpachi: r-rightttttt….. sorry for the intrusion! *bows* *disappears*

Kouen: *Smirks evilly* Another world, another dimension..

* * *

Somewhere in the Kou Palace..

Akashi: *face dimming* I don't like him.. not in the slightest..

Erza: Me too.. (I'm going to find Natsu and the others and go home immediately.)

Akashi: If he does one mistake *snip snip* I'll destroy him. NO MATTER WHOM HE IS.

Erza: Hoho.. I like that look in your eyes.. (but I wonder what can he do with those scissors? Maybe I should teach him sword?)

* * *

?: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYTHING IS SET! LET THE WARS BEGIN! AHAHAHA! HUEHUEHUE! KISHISHISHI KUFUFUFUFU! HORO HORO HORO! AHAHAHAHA –*coughs*

* * *

AN: all I can do for now is: LOL. Nah, just kidding.. do not be fooled by the title of the chapters.. they don't have anything to do with the story.. if the names are wrong spelt or if I have grammar errors please do tell.. that would be a big help. If you have questions just ask okay?

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	2. Chapter 2: The Zoo Keeper

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: the Zoo Keeper**

* * *

Happy: Are you okay Carla?

Carla: I'm fine..

Panther Lily: Anyway, it seems like we're kind of teleported

Happy: which reminds me of Edolas..

Carla: is this some sort of another dimension?

Panther Lily: I'm positive that it is. But this is not Edolas either.. this world gives off a tremendous amount of magic..

?: who's there? Are you from here? Do you know how am I gonna get back to my house-nanodayo?

Panther Lily: *Grows up* who are you? *readies his sword*

Midorima: *sweat dropping*T-T-Talking C-CAT?

Happy: Lily! It seems like he's not gonna harm us!

Midorima: Y-yes. And it seems like I'm the one who's going to get harmed-nanodayo!

Carla: Lily! Put down your sword!

Panther Lily: *Shrinks down* anyway, who are you?

Midorima: (this is serious-nanodayo, three talking cats.. no, Shintaro, calm down. You're imagining things.. maybe you're just hungry-nanodayo..) *Closes his eyes*

Happy: Mister? Are you okay?

Midorima: *Opens his eyes WIDE* You are real-nanodayo! Y-y-y-you're all… TALKING CATS! *faints*

Carla: I think he's shocked. Maybe it's his first time seeing someone like us. You know, talking cats.

Happy: Maybe..

Yunan: Ara? What is this? Are you lost? *Shakes Midorima* Hmmm..

Happy: Mister, do you know him? *points someone*

Sougo: Vice Commander~! Where are you? *disappears in the forest*

Yunan: no.

Happy: I mean him *points Midorima*

Yunan: *eyes widen* *smiles* Ah. I see, you're a talking cat,, anyone would faint if they saw a talking cat. But to answer your question, No.

Panther Lily: Could we please drop the issue already?

Yunan: ahaha! Anyway, would you like to come with me? It seems like you're lost.. you can tell me anything~ *carries Midorima* but not here. How about my place?

Happy: Okay! You don't seem like a bad person~

And thus, Yunan, Midorima, and the three exceeds made their way to Yunan's house.

* * *

Hakuryu: I see, so you want me to help you find your friends?

Gray: Yes, something like that.

Hakuryu: I'm not sure but,. I guess I could take you to Kou Empire. Maybe you could start there.

Gray: That would do. Thanks in advance.

Hakuryu: No problem. Let's go.

I feel awkwardness here.. anywho! Let's proceed!

* * *

Akashi: Teach me sword? *raises his brows*

Erza: as what have you told me earlier, you came from the world without magic. This world is very dangerous for both of us since we are not from here. And by the looks of it, this world is somewhat ancient in style.

Akashi: I don't mind but, Why did you decide something like that?

Erza: the aura that you are emitting is very interesting.. I want to see you in battle.

Akashi: *Smirks* battle huh?

* * *

Lucy: M-M-M-MASTER MAVIS?

Mavis: hello Lucy~

Sherehazade: Mu, it seems like these people you found are from another world..

Mu: yes. That's what I thought too, but My Lady, who is that girl? She somewhat looks like you.

Sherehazade: dayo ne~

Aomine: what is this? Why are we dressed up like this?

Kagami: this is so cool! We're like cosplaying!

Aomine: this armor is so heavy!

Kagami: weak~

Aomine: what did you say BAKAGAMI?

Kagami: I said you're WEAK! AHOMINE!

Mu: I'm not gonna tolerate you just because you're from another world, make use of yourselves.

Lucy: are you sure about this Mu-san? You're gonna turn them into gladiators?

Mu: Yes. They must know the way of this world. I'm going to train them to survive.

Mavis: Don't worry, me and Sherehazade is gonna figure this out. And tell you immediately how to get back to our worlds. Please blend in for the time being.

Lucy: Aomine-hentai, you better be thankful that Mavis-sama is going to help you.

Kagami: LOL. Aomine-hentai.

Aomine: why am I getting bullied?

* * *

Kise: so that's how it is.. Wendychii, how are we going to get back?

Wendy: I don't know either.. but we have to blend in for the time being..

Kise: and dungeons? Isn't this world cool? This is like some movie!

Wendy: *Sweatdrops* (he is so positive)

Kise: ne~ Wendychii~ ..we should conquer a dungeon!

Wendy: C-C-C-CONQUER A D-D-D-DUNGEON? EEEHHHH?

* * *

Alibaba: Gomen Kuroko, Natsu, it seems like we have to part ways for now.. Demo, Daijoubu.. once I found a way to get you back, I'll find you and tell you guys immediately..

Natsu: EH? Why are we going to part ways? That's just unfair!

Aladdin: I know! why don't the three of us go to Magnoshutatt? After all, it's a country of pure magic and knowledge! We might find some clues in there!

Morgiana: But are they magicians?

Aladdin: It's okay! Natsu-nii is a wizard, that means he also uses magic. And Kuroko-nii somewhat discovered that he can use illusions.. that means he became a magician in this world!

Alibaba: now that you mention it.. where is Kuroko?

Kuroko: *raises his hand* I'm right here

Alibaba: KYA! Since when have you been there?

Kuroko: Im here all this time..

Morgiana: Eh? You weren't there a while ago..

Kuroko: *Smirks* so Aladdin-kun, this is magic?

Alibaba: Magic? He can use magic?

Natsu: you're so cool Kuroko! You can disappear! And appear again!

Aladdin: he can be invisible.. and he's naturally talented with it!

Alibaba: I remembered the first time I met these two.. I thought that the only person I saw was Natsu alone. I didn't even felt Kuroko's presence.

Morgiana: that's mean Alibaba-kun.

Aladdin: so.. I guess Kuroko-nii, and Natsu-nii are gonna tag along with me in Magnoshutatt.

Morgiana: yes.

Alibaba: well then, I guess we have to go on our own for the time being..

Kuroko: It seems like it.

Natsu: I wonder if I could find my comrades in Magu-magu.

Alibaba: it's Magnoshutatt.

Morgiana: Well then, this is goodbye for now.

Aladdin: *removes the carpet on his head and starts climbing onto it* well then! Let's go Kuroko-nii!, Natsu-nii!

Kuroko: *climbs onto the carpet* Let's go!

Natsu: *his face turns blue* R-Right.. ikuzo.. *climbs onto the carpet* *vomits*

Kuroko: someone has a motion sickness.

Aladdin: Bye! Alibaba-kun, Morg-san! See you again sometime!

Alibaba: Yeah! Let's meet again! *waves*

Morgiana: Ogenki de~

* * *

Sydria..

Sinbad: So Gajeel-kun, Juvia-san, you guys were on a mission with this cat "Panther Lily" and met a little girl in cape and she brought you guys here?

Juvia: Yes. That right.

Sinbad: but Murasakibara's situation is a little bit different..

Murasakibara: Neh~ Sinbad-chin~ I'M HUNGRY~!

Gajeel: But didn't you just eat a while ago? YOU ATE EVERYTHING REMEMBER?

Murasakibara: Eh~? I did?

Juvia: He is hopeless..

Sinbad: we have to find a way to get to guys back to your worlds..

Murasakibara: I don't mind staying here..

Sinbad: *face dimmed* Murasakibara Atsushi, I will have to train you, so you won't become useless.. And if you don't agree, you'll be abstained from any kind of food..

Murasakibara: *Drops his maiubo with a thud* this is very troublesome~

Jafar, Yamraiha: THE TROUBLESOME ONE IS YOU!

* * *

Judal: Hoh? Your name is Zeref? And you're from another world? That's interesting..

Zeref: Your world also picks my interest.. it's overwhelming with both GOOD _and_ EVIL..

Hijikata: eh~? Hey guys, Have you seen a mayonnaise bottle here somewhere?

Judal: Mayonnaise? What the hell is that? Do you know? *looks at Zeref*

Zeref: I don't.

Hijikata: oh well. I guess it's not here.. bye. *disappears*

Zeref: You know him?

Judal: nah~

* * *

?: This is BORING~ I WANT ACTIONS ALREADY! Anyway, I guess I have to distort something. Wait~ . There. This should be fun. Maybe..

Gintoki: maybe you should stop including us here..

Kagura: YEAH! Gin is right! We're not even a part of this fic!

Shinpachi: yeah, the title of this Fic is "Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)" not "Yoruzuya and Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi x Gintama FanFic)"

?: That was lo~ng.

Hijikata: have you seen my mayo?

?: No.

* * *

AN: that's it for now.. I guess you already know where is this going.. well unless you haven't watched the 2nd season of Magi. You better should. LOL.

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	3. Chapter 3: Magu-Magu (You gotta chew)

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

AN: Please watch episode 7 of Magi: The Kingdom of Magic.. this chapter happened there so.. yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magu-Magu (You gotta chew)**

* * *

Aladdin: Ha~h.. im so hungry.. Kuroko-nii, Natsu-nii– WAH! Are you guys okay? *runs to them*

Kuroko: *extremely pale* *his soul can be seen floating from his mouth* hhhh… *breathes raggedly*

Natsu: *turned blue* *vomits again*UWAH~

Aladdin: HEH? Natsu-nii, Kuroko-nii, hang on!

Aladdin saw a group of carriage and went down.

Aladdin: Yoh! My name is Aladdin, I'm a traveler and these are my companions, Natsu-nii –

Natsu: WAH! *Stands up* It's GONE! KYAHAHAHA!

Aladdin: and Kuroko –nii.. you see, we're heading North, would you mind letting us ride in your carriage?

Man: Companions? I only see two of you..

Kuroko: Uhhhmmm ano.. *Raises his hand* I'm right here.

Man: AH! When did you get here?

Kuroko: At the same time Aladdin approached you, Mister..

Man: You brats, get lost! Sorry, but I happen to cater only to a high class clientele. As a matter of fact, I've got a very noble guest onboard right now. And for starters, do you even have money?

Natsu: neh Aladdin, Do we have _money_?

Aladdin: Sure, We have money! Because Uncle Sinbad gave me lots! *Takes out huge amount of money* see?

And so, the man's eyes sparkled and asked permission to his _"Noble Guest"_ to let Aladdin ride even in the luggage rack, which the guest agreed.

Man: You have permission, but don't you ever disturb the Master in here okay?

Aladdin: Mh! Thanks Mister!

Natsu: ano.. Aladdin, I don't really mind walking or even jogging..

Kuroko: That would be tiring Natsu-kun.

Natsu: But you can ride the carriage! I'll keep up! I promise! Besides, you saw my horrible state earlier.. of being in some kind of transportation.

Aladdin: Are you sure Natsu-nii?

Natsu: Mochiron!

Aladdin: well then, let's hop on Kuroko-nii!

And so the two, Aladdin and Kuroko, rode the carriage while Natsu is keeping up to them..

* * *

Aladdin: Neh, Kuroko-nii, we should at least test your magic powers..

Kuroko: how are we going to do that?

Aladdin: well, we should at least start at your borg

Kuroko: Borg?

Thus, Aladdin explained to Kuroko everything he knows about magic, him being a magi and that they should keep that fact a secret in Magnoshutatt. Aladdin also told Kuroko about his mission and how are they going to help each other when they get there. They went quiet for a while. And Aladdin heard the chatters of the ladies in the carriage, when he tried to approach, the carriage went on a full stop and Aladdin went flying outside.

Aladdin: Ow-Ow-Ouch!

Kuroko: *goes out of the carriage* ALADDIN! Are you okay?

Man: W-Who are you?

?: Who are we? We're BANDITS! What else! We're not gonna tell you to keep quiet. We don't care how loud are your screams.. we're gonna kill you first then take everything! KYAHAHAHA!

Man: M-M-Mercenaries, I-I'm counting on you!

Mercenary: Leave it to us

So the mercenaries came running to the thieves but these bandits have something powerful and BOOM (sabog)!

Aladdin: That's a magic tool!

Kuroko: Magic tool? That's a magic tool?

Aladdin: Mm! *nods*

*Washiiing!*

*Kaboooom!*

Kuroko: Aladdin-kun, didn't you told me that magic tools are precious kind of item? So why is it in the hands of bandits?

Aladdin: I don't know either. But something fishy is going on!

*kaboooooom!*

*Bogggsssshhhh!* (AN: lol sound effects..)

Aladdin: Let me handle this!

Man: Foolish brat! What can you do?

Aladdin: It's fine!

Bandit: Kill them!

Aladdin: "Halharl.."

*Washiiing!*

?: Be quiet! You're totally killing the spirit of my adventure. Hey ugly old guys! It seems like you want a death penalty?

Bandit: Wha?

Lady 1: Kouha-sama, you're supposed to be travelling secretly! Please restrain yourself..

Lady 2: you're wasting your voice..

Bandit: Curse you! Stupid BRAT!

Kouha: DIE.

*Washiiing!*

Kuroko: WHA? (OoO)

Kouha: YAHAHAHA! AHAHA!

*Washiiing!*

Bandit: AAAHHHH! *Screams shabbily *

Bandit 2: This kid is dangerous! *points his weapon at Kouha*

Kouha: Metal Vessel, Nyoi Rentou *his weapon grows EXTREMELY BIG!* well then.. you want me to do it in one blow? *insert badass pose of Kouha here* *suddenly went off balance* Whoa.. whoa..*CLANG* ugh.. it's heavy.. *sword getting smaller*

Bandit: he's just a whimp! He can't even use his sword properly! ATTACK!

Kouha: Just kidding~! Well then.. *Insert badass Kouha pose here (again)* *Slashes his sword while its getting bigger*

*WASHIIIIIING!*

*BOGSH!*

Kuroko: *jawdropped* (is this what a world looks like when it's filled with magic?)

*WASHIIIIIING!*

*BOGSH!*

Kouha: HAH! That was good! And for the last part! *Sword getting bigger again with him clinging to it*

*WASHIIIIIING!*

*BOGSH!*

Kuroko: *nothing can be seen in his face beside his mouth that is slightly open*

Aladdin: *jawdropped* Mister.. Who is he?

Man: I don't know if you care about this but, HE IS A PRINCE OF THE KOU EMPIRE, MASTER REN KOUHA!

Kuroko: Kou?

Natsu: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Did I miss something?

Aladdin: Ren..

* * *

Lady: we should've just travelled by carpet.. land is so dangerous..

Kouha: Ya~da! I don't like carpets! My skin might get dried out, I'll become dusty, and my hair will get messy.. I don't like such trouble, now that I have diplomatic mission in Magnoshutatt..

Aladdin, Kuroko: Magnoshutatt?

Kouha: Who is this dusty child?

Lady: he went on board a while ago..

Kouha: oh~?

Aladdin: Hello! My name is Aladdin! This is Kuroko! And we have another one outside, he's Natsu. And we're travelers! We're on our way to Magnoshutatt as well!

Kouha: Kuroko? Where?

Kuroko: I'm here.. *suddenly appears out of nowhere*

Lady: EH? When did you..

Kuroko: I've been here the entire time..

Kouha: Really? You guys are travelers? But Magnoshutatt can't be entered unless you're a magician. Well, aside from special exceptions like myself.

Aladdin: daijoubu, the three of us are all magicians! And we're going there to study at their academy.

Kouha: Transfer students huh? Well, gambatte ne~

Aladdin: (so he's going to Magnoshutatt to huh?)

Kuroko: *looks at Kouha*(Aladdin told me about the Kou Empire, we should be careful)

Aladdin: (we should tell this to Natsu-nii when we have time)

Man: Master, We will be arriving at Magnoshuttat in nine days..

Kouha: EH~? That long?

And so, Aladdin, Kuroko and Natsu tagged along with the prince of Kou empire, Ren Kouha.. watching their backs carefully. Aladdin also told Natsu what he told to kuroko earlier. The four played, told each other stories and of course, travelled with smiles on their faces, slightly forgetting their terrible situation. Nine days have passed and the three, namely Aladdin, Natsu, and Kuroko went off the journey with their hairs braided by yours truly, Ren Kouha.

* * *

Aladdin: wow! So this is Magnoshutatt..

Natsu: so? Where is Magnoshutatt Academy?

Kuroko: by the looks of it, I think this is just a checkpoint.

Kouha: that's right, the Academy is still way inside the city. You see that?*points*

Kondo: HEH? I didn't do anything! *runs away*

Natsu: Da re?

Aladdin: Sah~

Kouha: that's the..

Aladdin: (Entry check)

Kouha: This is goodbye Aladdin, Natsu and uhh..

Kuroko: Kuroko desu.

Kouha: yeah. I've have a meeting here. Gambatte minna~

Aladdin, Natsu, Kuroko: Hai.

Aladdin: Natsu-nii, Kuroko-nii, have you remembered what I told you earlier? Yam-neesan's warnings.

Kuroko: actually Aladdin-kun, most of the warnings were for you..

Aladdin: R-Right..

Natsu: IKUZO!

* * *

Hence , the three went on the entry check.. Kuroko went first. His borg was a little weak and got destroyed, but thankfully, he managed to dodge. Next came Natsu, when the man tried to hit him with the large hammer, Natsu used his fist to stop him and his borg became visible. And lastly, Aladdin. He readied himself and after the impact..

Man: What's going on? The rukh..

Aladdin, Kuroko, Natsu: *Sweatdropped*

Man: was buzzing… ok next!

Aladdin: Whew that was close..

Kuroko: Thank goodness..

Natsu: we better thank this "Yam-neesan" for giving you that..

Aladdin: Mm.. it restricts me to use the external magoi

Kuroko: so they won't find out that you're.. (A Magi)

Aladdin: Yes.

Kuroko: Because we have a mission to fulfill.

Natsu: Now I'm all fired up!

Aladdin: Let's go!

* * *

AN: lol. I got some of the script from the episode.. Did you like the sound effects? Lol. It was my sister's idea. Next up will be… nah.. it's a secret.

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	4. Chapter 4: Genie in a Lamp

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KNB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

AN: okay guys,, I do have some mistakes.. on the 1st chapter, I told everyone to watch the tenrou ark of the fairytail cause I took the fairytail characters in that time, in which I really meant was after the infinity clock ark, during the grand magic games. So yeah. Sorry bout that. Yeah.

This chapter is somewhat like the first episodes of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic. And you'll know it soon. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enjoy..

* * *

**Chapter 4: Genie in a Lamp**

* * *

Wendy: Are you sure about this, Kise-san?

Kise: Of course Wendychii~! (^v^)

Wendy: De-Demo..

Kise: Daijoubu..you're with me! (v-)

Wendy: (that's what I'm worried for..)*smiles worriedly*

* * *

(flashback)

Kise: ano..mister what is this place? And why are you all dressed like that? I mean like– wa ouch.. (T_T)

Wendy: *holds kise* Mister, sorry for disturbing but..do you know someone we can ask questions? You see, we're from other country and we're kind'a lost..plus we don't know anything about this place.. *smiles apologetically *

Man: this place? This is the city of Ghuptan. And you see that building over there? *points*

Katsura: I'm not building, I'm Katsura..

Man: that's where an information broker resides..you can ask him questions.

Kise, Wendy: REALLY!

Wendy: thanks Mister.. *bows*

Katsura: Don't ignore me!

* * *

Kise: isn't it cool Wendychii~!? THIS WORLD IS SO COOL! DUNGEONS!? Its real in this world! Hahaha!

Wendy: (you already said that Kise-san (^.^)') good for you Kise-san, I like this world too.. but..

Kise: what is it Wendychii?

Wendy: I think I'll have to find my comrades..

Kise: *face dims* (lllll) (O.O). I KNOW!

Wendy: What is it Kise-san?

Kise: remember what I said earlier? We really should conquer a dungeon! Genies grants wishes don't they? Once we conquer a dungeon, and find a genie, we can wish anything! that means we can.. find anyone we want! Or even go back! You get what I mean Wendychii?

Wendy: *shocked* (I thought Kise-san don't know how to think! He actually has a brain.. I shouldn't have judged him..) A-ARIGATO Kise-san! *bows*

* * *

Kise: who knew this would happen? How'd you do it Wendychii? I never thought you could be so smart! How did you find this dungeon?!

Wendy: ahaha! I asked a man named "Broker-san" about a dungeon, and he told me about this..the 17th dungeon, dungeon of Manjhal.. they said that once you enter a dungeon you could never go back.. Unless you've cleared it. And once you do, you could gain wealth, and magical items!

Kise: what about the genies?

Wendy: Eh? Genie?I believe they're called Djinn here. But im not sure if they do exist though..

Kise: shall we go now Wendychii?

Wendy: one more thing Kise-san, they said that, at the slightest touch on this portal-like door, the entrance will suck you in and there's no going back.

Kise: scary..but, it's for Wendychii! We should find your comrades! Ne~?

Wendy: *teary eyes* HAI– eh? Aaahhhhhhhh! What did you do Kise-san!

Kise: AAAHHHHHHHH I touched iiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!*closes his eyes*

Wendy: KISE-SAN! Look!

Kise: (O.O) AH! Is that..EARTH?

Wendy: the light! It's coming in our way..

Kise: AAAHHHH!

* * *

?: hoho.. someone tries to take my precious dungeon away from me.. and it's a blond and a little magician-girl..

Man: Broker-san..are you sure about entering this dungeon?

Broker: Im taking the dungeon's treasure and the magician..

* * *

Kise: Wendychii? Where are you?

Wendy: *jumps out of nowhere* Kise-san behind you! *rolls on the ground holding Kise*

(BZZZZZZTTTT!)

Kise: are those..lightning?

Wendy: Kise-san, I think its electricity..

Kise: aren't they the same?

Wendy: well kind of..

Kise: are you okay Wendychii?

Wendy: y-yes! Thank you for your concern Kise-san!

Kise: *serious face* we better move now Wendychii..

Wendy: HAI!

* * *

Kise: what are those slimy things? Ew..

Wendy: *looks* (O.O) they're

Kise: they're what? *tries to touch*

Wendy: don't touch it kise-san!

Kise:*touches the slimy things*

*BZZZZZTTTTTT!*

Kise: *gets electrocuted*

Wendy: they're electric eels..are you okay Kise-san?

Kise: *toasted* yea– yeah..

* * *

(enemy: floating box jelly fish)

Wendy: "Vernier!" *she made a huge rock float*

Kise: (Wendychii can do such things?) cool..

* * *

(enemy: enormous Sting rays)

Wendy: "Wing-Slash of the Sky Dragon!"

Kise: sugoi!

* * *

(enemy: Kraken)

Wendy: "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Kise: WOW!

* * *

(Enemy: fog in the shape of human)

Wendy: ….

Kise: Wendychii is something wrong?

Wendy: da-daijou..*faints*

Kise: Ah! Wendychii! (what should I do? Wendychii has been doing all the fights.. I should do something!)*tries to find a weapon* A spear! Lucky! HA! PREPARE YOURSELF FOG-MAN! *battle cries* HHHHAAAAA! *Slashes the fog (fog torn into half)*

Wendy: Ki-Kise-sa-san..we should run.. you can't fight a fog.. it'll just turn back again..

Kise: Wendychii! *feels something move behind him* eh? *turns around* AAHHHH! IT'S BACK! *carries Wendy and started running*

* * *

Kise: we lost it..are you okay Wendychii? (oh? .. she's asleep)

?: how can she be okay? She's exhausted..can't you see that?

Kise: WHO ARE YOU?

?: I'm Broker.. anyway.. I don't need you.. TAKE HER!

Man: yes sir! *takes Wendy*

Kise: WHAT'RE YOU DOING? DON'T TAKE HER! *gets punched by broker* nnngggg..WENDY!

Broker and his subordinate left taking Wendy away..

Kise: I have to find Wendychii..she still needs to be with her comrades..

* * *

*WASHIIING!*

Kise: (What is that?)*peeks* (O.O) it's Broker.. *watches Broker fight with a creature*(so.. that's how to use a spear.. I see.. I think I can copy that. Hehe..)

Broker: oi blond! If you want to get out here alive, you better work for me..stop hiding in there..

Kise: (sugoi.. he can feel my presence..its really hard to copy kuroko after all.. Kuroko.. I suddenly miss them.. )

Broker: OI!

Kise: HAI!

* * *

Broker: look at this..it's a puzzle.. Zeus?

Kise: Zeus? (if I remember correctly.. Zeus is a god of Lightning)

Broker: you know him?

Kise: YES! He is the God of Marriage in Roman Mythology!

Broker: ahh I see..then you solve this puzzle.

Kise: HAI! (I wonder why there is a greek myth here?) *looks at the puzzle* "collect the remaining pieces of this jigsaw puzzle, solve and press the picture and you may enter this path" Jigsaw? Eh? Are we going to find the pieces in this place? *looks at the lightning that goes into different directions* *gulps* (I have to do this for Wendy, she's saved me so many times now..) Ah! I saw one already!

Broker: *Kicks Kise* then go get it!

Kise: *dodges the lightning, basketball style only without the ball* *Turns around and takes one jigsaw piece* *slides forward and takes another piece* *jumps and takes the piece that's hanging*

Broker: not bad!

Kise: *on the other side of the lightning puzzle area and have successfully collected every piece* would you like me to solve it?

Broker: SOLVE IT!

Kise: *miraculously solved the puzzle* the lightning disappeared! EH? *gets electrocuted* AAAHHH!*disappears*

Broker: oh well..he's no longer needed..

* * *

Broker: milady..please wake up..

Wendy: (-.-)(O.O) BROKER-SAN?

Broker: ah! You have remembered me! Isn't great Milady?!

Wendy: *looks side to side* where's Kise-san?

Broker: *face dims*..milady..*sad face* he died..solving a puzzle.. (AN: LOL.. I would've died too..you know solving puzzles…)

Wendy: eh? Kise-san…*covers her face with her hands**cries silently*

Broker: well then milady.. I shall call you after we find the treasure room..

Wendy: Kise-san..gomen..

* * *

Broker: WAAAAHHHHH! You're still alive!

Wendy: (O.O) Kise-san!

Kise: sorry 'bout that Wendychii~! Let me take care of this first! AAHH!*battle cries* *attacks broker* EXTREME COPY! *copies the style of Broker*

Broker: What the!

Kise: sorry Broker! But I'm very good at dodging..besides, the lightning earlier gave me energy..look broker, I can copy anyone*slashes Broker*, except for really talented people *stabs Broker*.. And since you're not talented at all *pierces Broker* .. I can copy you, and become even better that you!

Broker: *lies on the ground*

Kise: let's go Wendychii! You can heal him later if you want~!

Wendy: KISE-SAN! *hugs Kise*

* * *

?: who is the one that would be King? Is it you? *looks at Wendy* interesting..*looks at Kise* ah..it is _you_!

Kise: eh? ME? Anyway..you should put on something.. I can see your boobs..

Wendy: Ki-Kise-san!

?: how indecorous.. I am Manjhal, I am created from dignity and grace, I am a lightning-wielding Djinn, and as a master of this dungeon, I hereby acknowledge that you have conquered this dungeon.

Kise, Wendy: C-CLEARED!

Kise: WHOOO!

Wendy: omedettou Kise-san!

Manjhal: anyway little girl..you're not a magi, what are you?

Wendy: I am a wizard, and I came from a different world..you see,, we tried to clear your dungeon because we would like to ask of your help.

Manjhal: I see..the both of you can expect on my assistance..

Kise: Wendychii! Let's take all the gold here! Oh wait! Ne~ Manjhalchii..can we take the golds here?

Manjhal: chii? Yeah yeah..take everything..

Wendy: thank you Manjhal-san!

Manjhal: *smiles* anyway, this dungeon will collapse soon, please step inside this light..so you can go outside..

Kise: *carries several sacks of golden treasures* wait for me! *carries Broker* there, all done! You can heal him now Wendychii~! *smiles*

Wendy: HAI! *smiles*

Manjhal: (ah.. I see.. I shouldn't have wondered..this boy's kindness is suited for kingship) This is the last magoi king Solomon entrusted to me.. *goes inside the spear*

Kise: the spear! It has an eight-pointed star!

Broker: that means, that spear is your metal vessel..

Kise: eh~? I see..ne Wendychii.. let's use this spear in finding your friends ne~?

Wendy: *teary eyes* HAI! KISE-SAN! Arigatou!

* * *

AN: yare yare ne~.. Kise can be cool sometimes isn't he? And smart too..haha who would've thought that he knew mythology?.. anyway.. sorry for not updating.. and thank you for those two people who commented last chapter especially asoomz.. I'll definitely make you an Akashi x Erza x Koumei chapter soon! But not in the next chap.. I already have plans you see..anyway.. thank you for reading!

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	5. Chapter 5: Shout Zeus! not Percy

AN: hello again! Last chapter was Kise and Wendy's chapter..who might be in this chapter I wonder? Let's find out shall we?

Kagura, Shinpachi: YES WE SHOULD!

Gintoki: you're both excited about this?

Shinpachi: well kind of..hehe…

Gintoki: anyway, I hope you all Enjoy..

Author: wait! Please refer to the episode 9 of Magi: the Kingdom of Magic..ne~?

* * *

Toto: No can do.

Alibaba: uhh..this is the Gladiator Training School of Shambal Ramal.. Right?

Toto: that's right. But you're a suspicious character.. I cannot let you in..besides you don't have the letter of recommendation..

Alibaba: I t-told you! It got stolen! What am I gonna do?

Toto: is that your sword? *points*

Hijikata: yeah..this is my sword.. you have a problem with that?

Toto: not you. Him. *points alibaba*

Hijikata: ah..okay bye!

Alibaba: bye.

Toto: is it?

Alibaba: uh yes..this is my sword..

Toto: then fight him. *points someone*

Kagami: Oi! Ahomine! Toto is calling you!

Aomine: WHAT?

Alibaba: eh?

Toto: If you can defeat him with your sword, I'll let you join us in training… DAIKI! Come here! And bring your sword!

Aomine: what a pain! A re?he looks like.. KISE! Hehe! anyway.. *Stances himself*

Alibaba: (an entrance exam huh? Haha. BRING IT ON!)*makes a stance*

Toto: And FIGHT!

Alibaba: *runs to Aomine* *Steps forward* *and spins ungraciously* *then losts his balance* Wh-whaaaat? (Oh crap! Im too hungry to fight!)

Aomine: What the..are you an IDIOT? Weak~!

Kagami: you're like that too at first…WEAK~!

Aomine: what did you say? *punches Kagami*

Kagami: *punches back*

Toto: ahahahahahaha! Daiki said it! You're weak! Finish him!

Aomine: *looks at Toto* *attacks Alibaba*

Alibaba: *flies into the air* AAAHHHHHHH! Damn you! Just you wait!

Toto: *sticks her tongue out* BLE!

Kagami: meanie..

* * *

Lucy:..it's the three Kings of Casino.. and who might that boy with them be? I somehow feel something..

Loki: Lucy, do you like him?

Lucy: *looks at Loki*….. what made you think of that? And look at him,, he eats like Natsu!.. eh?.. natsu.. I suddenly miss them.. I wonder what they're doing right now..

(AAAHHHH!)

Lucy: what's that? *finds the source of the scream* *face dims*its MasterShambal.. and he's naked again...

Loki: look! the boy help him.. oh.. Shambal got up again..he won't give up, won't he?

Lucy: I bet he'll lose again..oh.. he did.. ah.. Toto.. EH? Master Shambal begged to Toto..

Loki: Ahahaha! He won't give up alright! Whats that? Toto is pointing the boy..

Kagami: could this man be one of your spirits Lucy?

Lucy: Kagami! uhhh MM *nods*! He's Loki..by the way.. what's going on with that guy and Master Shambal?

Kagami: well he wants to be a gladiator..but"Ahomine" sent him flying a while ago, but of course, under Toto's command..

Aomine: Bakagami..

Lucy: AOMINE! *sigh*(there they go again).. *looks at Toto* Eh? Toto is going to fight the boy?

Kagami: yeah..andhe has nice sword.. Want to bet?

Aomine: I'll go for Toto.

Loki: I'll go with the boy..

Kagami: me too…

Aomine: How much?

Loki: 100 golds..

Lucy: I'm not going to pay that Loki!

Loki: eh?

?: Look Wendychii! His Sword play and his swordis so cool! I think I can copy that!

Lucy, Loki,: Wendy..?

Aomine, Kagami:–CHII?

?: Wendychii~! I'm gonna bet for him!

?: Kise-san! Don't !

Kagami, Aomine: *Looks at each other*KI- KISE!

?: WOW! The girl is cool as well! Is that MAGOI? Wendychii! *looks side to side* Wendychii? Who are you looking at?

Lucy: *teary eyes* WE-WENDY! *cries*

Wendy: *teary eyes* Lucy-san! *hugs Lucy*

Kise: Wendychii's friend ..I see..we found one already *smiles*.. good for you Wendychii~!

Kagami: AH! Good for her..

Aomine: I never thought that you're a pedo Kise!

Kise: *shocked face*A-A-Aominechii! K-K-Kagamichii! *eyes get teary* it has been a while! *hugs them*

Aomine: *Punches Kise* ew..

Kagami: Don't hug me..

Kise: I'll bet for him!

Aomine: I'll bet for Toto..100 gold Kise!

Kise: Fine by me! Even it costs 1000 gold Aominechii!

Loki: Wow..he's rich!

Wendy: You bet Loki-san! We cleared a Dungeon!

Lucy, Loki, Aomine, Kagami: EEEEEHHHHHH?

Aomine: Dungeon? For real?

Kise: OF COURSE! ahaha! Anyway.. I think I'm winning already..you better get your 100 gold Aominechii..

Aomine: win? You? Impossible..look at him! Toto just sent him flying with her Qigong Sword!

Kise: I'll win.

Lucy: eh..you seem confident..

Kise: I've learned how to read a battle..and of course, with Wendychii's guidance! Look at him! He can use different sword styles!

Kagami: you can tell?

Wendy: of course he can! Kise-san did his best to learn!

Kise: Look! He won!,He won! I win the bet Aominechii! HAHAHA!

Loki: *coughs* ahem.. 100 golds … ahem..

Aomine: oi, oi..wait..

Kagami:* holds Aomine* no running Ahomine.

Aomine: EH? *insert pervert Aomine face here*Lo-Lo-Look at Toto..

Kagami, Kise, Loki: *looks at Toto* *blushes* EEHHHH?

Aomine: Toto! You're the best! *thumbs up*

Loki: TOTALLY THE BEST! WHOOOO!

Toto: SHUT UP!

Lucy: and the perverts collide.. (AN: I know that you guys know what happened to Toto..hehe ..they're really are pervets.. especially aomine and loki..)

Wendy: *sweat drops*

* * *

Shambal: These are your fellow Gladiators..failed thieves, failed mercenaries, some knights with no homeland and lost kids..

Kagami: IM NOT a lost kid master!

Alibaba: you're that guy! The one with Toto desu ne?and the dark man!

Aomine: IM NOT a dark man! I just have dark skintone..

Kise: AHAHAHA! Dark man! Bat man!

Shambal: who is he Aomine? Kagami? He seems interesting..and he looks like Alibaba too!

Kise: Good day Master! My name is Kise Ryouta! And I would like to be one of your gladiators too! Please accept me! *bows*

Alibaba: that spear..it has an eight pointed star.. could you have..

Kise: cleared a dungeon. Yes I did. And this spear is my magical item, with Manjhalchii's spirit of course!

Shambal: oh? I have an idea..since you are both dungeon clearers.. why don't you both show me your skills?

Kise: eh? Didn't you saw his skills already?

Shambal: yes I did. But I want to see how he uses Amon.

Alibaba: well then.. I hope you don't mind.. Kise-san.. *stances*

Kise: I don't mind *stances*

Aomine: Alibaba! *serious face* DESTROY HIM! *smiles*Ne~? (damn you Kise! You're a billionaire and still took a 100 gold..shit.. I lost 300 golds!) *releases dark aura*

Alibaba: Ha-hai..*sweat drops*

* * *

Wendy: Ma-Ma-Mas-MASTER MAVIS?

Mavis: *gigles* Lucy said the same thing!

Lucy: Master!

Sherehazade: I see,, this girl is one of your children Mavis..

Mavis: MM! *nods* of course! *smiles at Sherehazade*..so Wendy.. how did you get here?

Wendy: well, its thanks to Kise-san's encouragement..he was so over optimistic!

Mavis: I see..should we go thank him?

Wendy: HAI!*smiles*

* * *

Shambal Rambal's Training School

*WASHIIIIIIING!*

Lucy: What is that?

*CLANG!*

Mavis: I hear swords..

Wendy: I think they're fighting..

Lucy: well, this is a gladiator's school..so it's to be expected..

Wendy: Look! It's Kise-san! And the guy earlier!

Alibaba: What the.. (he's been copying me for quite some time now.. he so annoying!) *pops a vein*

Aomine: heh~ so he can copy swordplays too?

Kagami: I thought he can only copy basketball style..

Kise: It seems like you're having trouble Alibabachii~! Your swordplay is so cool! But I think I'll be using my spear now! Cause im not really good at swords you see~! *throws his sword and takes his spear*

Alibaba: Are you serious! (he's not good at swords? LIAR!)

Wendy: Ki-Kise-san..he's gonna use his full djinn equip!

Lucy: Full djinn equip? what's that?

Mavis: (Full djinn equip.. interesting..)

Kise: "Princess of Dignity and Grace, you who teaches elegance to the kings, bring forth the utmost and terrifying light that brings fear to the Earth! Strike your lightning! Manjhal!" *casts his extreme magic spell in his full Djinn equip*

Kagami: What the..! (you can be this powerful if you.. clear a dungeon?)

Aomine: LIGHTNING?

Alibaba: A-A-A FULL DJINN EQUIP? E-EXTREME M-MAGIC? OI! WAIT!

Shambal: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Kise: *his spear in the air* EH? *the lightning vanishes* *pouts* (T_T) *Full Equip vanishes* my moment.. *looks at Shambal* so cruel.. *crocodile tears falling*

Alibaba: (THAT WAS CLOSE!) *sweat drops*

Shambal: I see.. Alibaba has a problem..

Alibaba: ah well..that's right..

Kise: that's why! Alibabachii has been having trouble!MouDaijobou! I'll be your spar-mate until you get better! Ne~?Alibabachii!

Alibaba: A-A-ARIGATO KISE-KUN!

* * *

Kagami: Lucy..

Lucy: Kagami! Wha-what is it?

Mavis: *looks at Lucy and Kagami**Smiles*

Kagami: Do you know where can I find a Dungeon?

Lucy: EH? DUNGEON?Oi..are you planning on..

Kagami: I want to clear a dungeon..please help me Lucy-san. *bows*

* * *

AN: AYIEEEE~~! *sings* someone's jealous of Kise..hehe.. I am planning on drawing Kise in his partial and Full Djinn equip..its just a plan though,, please do support the plan.. I need inspiration..please.. anyway,, i want to especially thank Clover 4 Leaves for your review it really made me wanna continue this story.. that really helped me.. you got my thanks!

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	6. Chapter 6: BEELZEBUB

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KNB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

AN: hello again! Last chapter was Kise and Wendy's chapter..who might be in this chapter I wonder? Let's find out shall we?

Kagura, Shinpachi: YES WE SHOULD!

Gintoki: you're both excited about this?

Shinpachi: well kind of..hehe…

Gintoki: anyway, I hope you all Enjoy..

Author: wait! Please refer to the episode 9 of Magi: the Kingdom of Magic..ne~?

* * *

**Chapter 5: If there's a Lightning, shout: "Zeus!" not Percy**

* * *

Toto: No can do.

Alibaba: uhh..this is the Gladiator Training School of Shambal Ramal.. Right?

Toto: that's right. But you're a suspicious character.. I cannot let you in..besides you don't have the letter of recommendation..

Alibaba: I t-told you! It got stolen! What am I gonna do?

Toto: is that your sword? *points*

Hijikata: yeah..this is my sword.. you have a problem with that?

Toto: not you. Him. *points alibaba*

Hijikata: ah..okay bye!

Alibaba: bye.

Toto: is it?

Alibaba: uh yes..this is my sword..

Toto: then fight him. *points someone*

Kagami: Oi! Ahomine! Toto is calling you!

Aomine: WHAT?

Alibaba: eh?

Toto: If you can defeat him with your sword, I'll let you join us in training… DAIKI! Come here! And bring your sword!

Aomine: what a pain! A re?he looks like.. KISE! Hehe! anyway.. *Stances himself*

Alibaba: (an entrance exam huh? Haha. BRING IT ON!)*makes a stance*

Toto: And FIGHT!

Alibaba: *runs to Aomine* *Steps forward* *and spins ungraciously* *then losts his balance* Wh-whaaaat? (Oh crap! Im too hungry to fight!)

Aomine: What the..are you an IDIOT? Weak~!

Kagami: you're like that too at first…WEAK~!

Aomine: what did you say? *punches Kagami*

Kagami: *punches back*

Toto: ahahahahahaha! Daiki said it! You're weak! Finish him!

Aomine: *looks at Toto* *attacks Alibaba*

Alibaba: *flies into the air* AAAHHHHHHH! Damn you! Just you wait!

Toto: *sticks her tongue out* BLE!

Kagami: meanie..

* * *

Lucy:..it's the three Kings of Casino.. and who might that boy with them be? I somehow feel something..

Loki: Lucy, do you like him?

Lucy: *looks at Loki*….. what made you think of that? And look at him,, he eats like Natsu!.. eh?.. natsu.. I suddenly miss them.. I wonder what they're doing right now..

(AAAHHHH!)

Lucy: what's that? *finds the source of the scream* *face dims*its MasterShambal.. and he's naked again...

Loki: look! the boy help him.. oh.. Shambal got up again..he won't give up, won't he?

Lucy: I bet he'll lose again..oh.. he did.. ah.. Toto.. EH? Master Shambal begged to Toto..

Loki: Ahahaha! He won't give up alright! Whats that? Toto is pointing the boy..

Kagami: could this man be one of your spirits Lucy?

Lucy: Kagami! uhhh MM *nods*! He's Loki..by the way.. what's going on with that guy and Master Shambal?

Kagami: well he wants to be a gladiator..but"Ahomine" sent him flying a while ago, but of course, under Toto's command..

Aomine: Bakagami..

Lucy: AOMINE! *sigh*(there they go again).. *looks at Toto* Eh? Toto is going to fight the boy?

Kagami: yeah..andhe has nice sword.. Want to bet?

Aomine: I'll go for Toto.

Loki: I'll go with the boy..

Kagami: me too…

Aomine: How much?

Loki: 100 golds..

Lucy: I'm not going to pay that Loki!

Loki: eh?

?: Look Wendychii! His Sword play and his swordis so cool! I think I can copy that!

Lucy, Loki,: Wendy..?

Aomine, Kagami:–CHII?

?: Wendychii~! I'm gonna bet for him!

?: Kise-san! Don't !

Kagami, Aomine: *Looks at each other*KI- KISE!

?: WOW! The girl is cool as well! Is that MAGOI? Wendychii! *looks side to side* Wendychii? Who are you looking at?

Lucy: *teary eyes* WE-WENDY! *cries*

Wendy: *teary eyes* Lucy-san! *hugs Lucy*

Kise: Wendychii's friend ..I see..we found one already *smiles*.. good for you Wendychii~!

Kagami: AH! Good for her..

Aomine: I never thought that you're a pedo Kise!

Kise: *shocked face*A-A-Aominechii! K-K-Kagamichii! *eyes get teary* it has been a while! *hugs them*

Aomine: *Punches Kise* ew..

Kagami: Don't hug me..

Kise: I'll bet for him!

Aomine: I'll bet for Toto..100 gold Kise!

Kise: Fine by me! Even it costs 1000 gold Aominechii!

Loki: Wow..he's rich!

Wendy: You bet Loki-san! We cleared a Dungeon!

Lucy, Loki, Aomine, Kagami: EEEEEHHHHHH?

Aomine: Dungeon? For real?

Kise: OF COURSE! ahaha! Anyway.. I think I'm winning already..you better get your 100 gold Aominechii..

Aomine: win? You? Impossible..look at him! Toto just sent him flying with her Qigong Sword!

Kise: I'll win.

Lucy: eh..you seem confident..

Kise: I've learned how to read a battle..and of course, with Wendychii's guidance! Look at him! He can use different sword styles!

Kagami: you can tell?

Wendy: of course he can! Kise-san did his best to learn!

Kise: Look! He won!,He won! I win the bet Aominechii! HAHAHA!

Loki: *coughs* ahem.. 100 golds … ahem..

Aomine: oi, oi..wait..

Kagami:* holds Aomine* no running Ahomine.

Aomine: EH? *insert pervert Aomine face here*Lo-Lo-Look at Toto..

Kagami, Kise, Loki: *looks at Toto* *blushes* EEHHHH?

Aomine: Toto! You're the best! *thumbs up*

Loki: TOTALLY THE BEST! WHOOOO!

Toto: SHUT UP!

Lucy: and the perverts collide.. (AN: I know that you guys know what happened to Toto..hehe ..they're really are pervets.. especially aomine and loki..)

Wendy: *sweat drops*

* * *

Shambal: These are your fellow Gladiators..failed thieves, failed mercenaries, some knights with no homeland and lost kids..

Kagami: IM NOT a lost kid master!

Alibaba: you're that guy! The one with Toto desu ne?and the dark man!

Aomine: IM NOT a dark man! I just have dark skintone..

Kise: AHAHAHA! Dark man! Bat man!

Shambal: who is he Aomine? Kagami? He seems interesting..and he looks like Alibaba too!

Kise: Good day Master! My name is Kise Ryouta! And I would like to be one of your gladiators too! Please accept me! *bows*

Alibaba: that spear..it has an eight pointed star.. could you have..

Kise: cleared a dungeon. Yes I did. And this spear is my magical item, with Manjhalchii's spirit of course!

Shambal: oh? I have an idea..since you are both dungeon clearers.. why don't you both show me your skills?

Kise: eh? Didn't you saw his skills already?

Shambal: yes I did. But I want to see how he uses Amon.

Alibaba: well then.. I hope you don't mind.. Kise-san.. *stances*

Kise: I don't mind *stances*

Aomine: Alibaba! *serious face* DESTROY HIM! *smiles*Ne~? (damn you Kise! You're a billionaire and still took a 100 gold..shit.. I lost 300 golds!) *releases dark aura*

Alibaba: Ha-hai..*sweat drops*

* * *

Wendy: Ma-Ma-Mas-MASTER MAVIS?

Mavis: *gigles* Lucy said the same thing!

Lucy: Master!

Sherehazade: I see,, this girl is one of your children Mavis..

Mavis: MM! *nods* of course! *smiles at Sherehazade*..so Wendy.. how did you get here?

Wendy: well, its thanks to Kise-san's encouragement..he was so over optimistic!

Mavis: I see..should we go thank him?

Wendy: HAI!*smiles*

* * *

Shambal Rambal's Training School

*WASHIIIIIIING!*

Lucy: What is that?

*CLANG!*

Mavis: I hear swords..

Wendy: I think they're fighting..

Lucy: well, this is a gladiator's school..so it's to be expected..

Wendy: Look! It's Kise-san! And the guy earlier!

Alibaba: What the.. (he's been copying me for quite some time now.. he so annoying!) *pops a vein*

Aomine: heh~ so he can copy swordplays too?

Kagami: I thought he can only copy basketball style..

Kise: It seems like you're having trouble Alibabachii~! Your swordplay is so cool! But I think I'll be using my spear now! Cause im not really good at swords you see~! *throws his sword and takes his spear*

Alibaba: Are you serious! (he's not good at swords? LIAR!)

Wendy: Ki-Kise-san..he's gonna use his full djinn equip!

Lucy: Full djinn equip? what's that?

Mavis: (Full djinn equip.. interesting..)

Kise: "Princess of Dignity and Grace, you who teaches elegance to the kings, bring forth the utmost and terrifying light that brings fear to the Earth! Strike your lightning! Manjhal!" *casts his extreme magic spell in his full Djinn equip*

Kagami: What the..! (you can be this powerful if you.. clear a dungeon?)

Aomine: LIGHTNING?

Alibaba: A-A-A FULL DJINN EQUIP? E-EXTREME M-MAGIC? OI! WAIT!

Shambal: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Kise: *his spear in the air* EH? *the lightning vanishes* *pouts* (T_T) *Full Equip vanishes* my moment.. *looks at Shambal* so cruel.. *crocodile tears falling*

Alibaba: (THAT WAS CLOSE!) *sweat drops*

Shambal: I see.. Alibaba has a problem..

Alibaba: ah well..that's right..

Kise: that's why! Alibabachii has been having trouble!MouDaijobou! I'll be your spar-mate until you get better! Ne~?Alibabachii!

Alibaba: A-A-ARIGATO KISE-KUN!

* * *

Kagami: Lucy..

Lucy: Kagami! Wha-what is it?

Mavis: *looks at Lucy and Kagami**Smiles*

Kagami: Do you know where can I find a Dungeon?

Lucy: EH? DUNGEON?Oi..are you planning on..

Kagami: I want to clear a dungeon..please help me Lucy-san. *bows*

* * *

AN: AYIEEEE~~! *sings* someone's jealous of Kise..hehe.. I am planning on drawing Kise in his partial and Full Djinn equip..its just a plan though,, please do support the plan.. I need inspiration..please.. anyway,, i want to especially thank Clover 4 Leaves for your review it really made me wanna continue this story.. that really helped me.. you got my thanks!

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	7. Chapter 7: Crimson Display

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KNB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crimson Dispaly**

* * *

*AAAHHHHHHH!*

*WAAAHHHHHH!*

(screams can be heard anywhere)

Koumei: What was THAT!? Soldiers!

Soldier: it's the prisoners! They're trying to escape!

Koumei: Prisoners?

*AAAHHHHHHH!*

Koumei: *goes to the source of the scream* WHAT THE –! *looks to the left**sees blood**looks to the right**sees blood**looks further**sees a boy and a woman with both bright red hairs* so it's the two of you..

?: yes it is us.. I don't think that you shouldn't keep us imprisoned anymore..isn't that right? Seijuro?

Akashi: *smirks* Erza-nee, we better keep moving..before they keep us from sun again..

Erza: yes we should.. *looks at Koumei* well then Koumei, it was nice meeting you..better not tell Kouen that we moved out.. Ja ne!*destroys the left side of the gate*

Akashi: *destroys the right side of the gate* Lets go Erza-nee..

Koumei: *sweat drops* (you didn't have to destroy the gates you know..) better tell Kouen-sama about this..

* * *

Erza: you never fail to amaze me..

Akashi: *Laughs* what made you think that?

Erza: who would've thought that you can catch up to me..we've been running straight four hours now..

Akashi: ah that.. I am physically trained to do some sports..

Erza: sports huh..well, we better rest for a while..

Akashi: are you sure?

Erza: yes..

Akashi: I'm going to find water..you go rest now Erza-nee..

Erza: Thanks.. (the first time I met him.. he was so daunting.. but after that talk..)

* * *

(flashback)

Akashi: I'll destroy him. NO MATTER WHOM HE IS.

Erza: *smirks* (he's still as terrifying as ever.. )Hoho.. I like that look in your eyes.. (but I wonder what can he do with those scissors? Maybe I should teach him sword?)*looks away from Akashi*(but I still don't know his name, the only thing I know is that he came from another world. Like me..)

Akashi: sorry, I forgot to ask you,,what is your name..lady in armor..?

Erza: *looks at Akashi*Im Erza Scarlet,, and you?

Akashi: Scarlet? *smiles sweetly* I am Akashi Seijuro..

Erza: *gets shocked* (O.O)

Akashi: is something wrong Erza?

Erza: ah..nothing.. its just that.. you're atmosphere was a little bit different from a while ago..

Akashi: well.. I'm a bit surprised too..

Erza: you're surprised as well? What do you mean?

Akashi: well, im not actually this kind to people, but somehow, you're giving off a calming aura..

Erza: *laughs* really? No one has ever said that to me..

Akashi: well, there is one now..*smiles*

Erza: would you like me to teach you sword?

(flashback end)

* * *

Akashi: Erza-nee! GET UP! KOU SOLDIERS ARE HERE!

Erza: hah? *starts running* they found you?

Akashi: while I was getting water, they were in the river as well!

Erza: Sejuro, you keep running! Got that?

Akashi: WHAT? NO! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!

Erza: ITS FINE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THE SITUATION! "Requip! Purgatory Armor!"

*WASHIIIIIIIING!*

Akashi: *face dims*Erza-nee..is it natural for you to use magic? *face becomes gentler*

Erza: *pats Akashi* yes..and I know why you're worried.. I have an Idea..

* * *

Akashi: is this..Dungeon?

Erza: hoh? Seems like you know dungeons too..

Akashi: yes. I have heard it before I was captured.. I heard they give you great amount of power..maybe this would help me..

Erza: yeah, me too..I have heard the rumors,,. They said that this Dungeon is a fire-type dungeon, the 8th labyrinth, and the Djinn is Amon's daughter, Ayia, though, I don't know who are they and what is a Djinn..but anyway, shall we go in? *smiles*

?: there they are! Get them!

Akashi: Yes. We should go in.

* * *

Erza: do you think, they followed us in here?

Akashi: it's possible Erza-nee..but now, we can rest for a bit..

Erza: Seijuro,.

Akashi: *looks at Erza* Doushite?

Erza: Give me your left hand.

Akashi: My hand?

Erza: *holds akashi'sleft arm (tightly)*

Akashi: *fidgets* so you've noticed..

Erza: This is a 2nd Degree burn..it's from earlier,..

Akashi: Erza-nee, burns wont kill me..

Erza: *sigh* just make sure you wont pass out later okay?

Akashi: *smirks* that's never going to happen.

* * *

Akashi: What are these creatures? Purple ants?

Erza: careful, they emit gas..probably to burn us again..

Akashi: Its fine. I am going to handle this..*takes out his swoooord (AN: probably the same height as him)* *stances**insert badass Akashi with sword pose here*AAAHHHHH!

*WASHIIIIIING!*

*WASHIIIIING!*

Erza: they're regenerating!

?: KOUEN-SAMA! THEY'RE HERE!

Akashi: TSK! *face dims* that's it..

Soldier: there they are!

Kouen: how dare the both of you escape? Well, it doesn't matter anymore.. I will take you and never let you out..don't you know how much knowledge I can gain from you both? I even think its possible to go to your worlds,,.

Erza: It's Kouen!

Akashi: ….*face dimmed*

Erza: *looks at Akashi* (Seijuro..)

Akashi: all of you, "Sit"

*everyone in the dungeon sits except Erza and Kouen*

Akashi: *takes out his sword*

*WASHIIIIIIING!*

*ceiling crumbles*

Akashi: Erza-nee! Lets go while they're still busy!

Erza: what did you do?

Akashi: I never tried it before, ever since coming here..so it also works in battle huh..

Erza:…*looks at Akashi seriously* what are you exactly?

Akashi:*laughs* haha, im just an extremely talented human being, Erza-nee..and what happened just a while ago,its called "Ankle Break" *laughs* you can already tell what it does just by hearing it..

Erza: so you have another ability, I see..

Akashi: Another ability..?

Erza: you can predict the movements of your opponents by five steps ahead.. I noticed it while we were trying to escape..

Akashi: *smirks* you're a great observer Erza-nee..

Erza: (O.O) could that be the way out?

Akashi: It has two right hands in the door..

Erza: well, I guess we don't have much of a choice but to enter here..

*puts their right hands on the door*

* * *

Akashi: what is this place? It looks like an abandoned museum..

Erza: are these rocks? *gets one**the rock collapses*(O.O)

Akashi: ERZA-NEE!

Erza: AHH! *gets clumsy* What is it!

Akashi: I sense someone..

*clap clap*

Kouen: congratulations..you made it here in the treasure room..

Akashi, Erza: (Stances)

*Something glows from behind*

Akashi: what is that?

Erza: Look! The rocks became GOLD!

Kouen: *smirks* it's a two-bird in one stone..first, im getting knowledge from the both of you, second.. im getting another Djinn.. *charges at Akashi*

Erza: *catches Kouen's attack* you're not going anywhere Kouen.. "Requip! Lightning Empress Armor"

Kouen: *Evil smirk* That's right! Show me more!

?: who is the one that would be King? Is it her? *looks at Erza* (O.O) *smirks* fascinating creature..*looks at Koumei**raises a brow**shakes her head*No. not him..*looks at Akashi**face lightens* ah..it is _you_! What is your name?

Akashi: *raises a brow*I am Akashi Seijuro, and what do you mean by "_It is you!"_?

?: I choose you.. you are the _king_ that I want to support.. not that philanderer! *looks at Koumei*. *looks at Akashi* My king *bows*.. I am Ayia, the master of this Dungeon, I am created from Pride and Authority. I am a fire-wielding Djinn.. And I hereby recognize you..as the one who have cleared this dungeon!

*WASHIIIIINNG!*

Erza: now that you have ended your speech, I hope you don't mind getting the two of us out of here.

*WASHIIIIING!*

*CLANG!*

Ayia: I don't mind..please do step into the light,,.

*Erza and Akashi goes into the light*

Kouen: I see,..we are going to part for now.. but when the time comes that I will see the both of you again, I shall take you both..

Erza: he won't give up won't he..

Akashi: at least we can be at peace for now…. It seems like this light will take us somewhere..

Erza: (O.O) what the..the gold treasures are floating..

Akashi: and.. they are coming..*yawns* in our direction.. *eyes become half lidded*

Erza: *smirks* someone wants to sleep..

Ayia: My King, I shall use my last magoi to be of your assistance..please take care of me.. *goes to Akashi's long sword*

Akashi: uh..yeah.. I'll take.. care.. of.. *sleeps*

Erza: I wonder if I can also sleep?... who would have thought that.. clearing a dungeon means getting rich?.. *smirks*

* * *

(somewhere..)

Hakuryuu: Gray-san, you told me last time..that you think you were teleported from your world to this world..

Gray: well,, yes.. I think of it that way..there are no guilds and wizards in here.. but dungeons and magicians only.. though wizard and magicians are kind'a same.. *sweat drops*

*BOGSH!*

Hakuryuu: (O.O) what is that?!

*Hakuryuu and Gray goes to the source of the explosion*

Gray: Is that? *points*

Hakuryuu: a HUGE Duck?

Katsura: Elizabeth is not a DUCK!

Gray: HAH?

Katsura: Let's go Elizabeth! *disappears*

Gray: Look! There are too many sacks of GOLDEN TREASURES?

Hakuryuu: (someone who cleared a dungeon?)

Gray: *sees something* what the..is that..?

Hakuryuu: two red heads..

* * *

?: Erza-nee, wake up.. we have landed already..

Gray:E-E-E-ERZA!?

* * *

AN: I really feel awkward with Gray and Hakuryuu..haha! Akashi seems kind..maybe it was because I have already read the chapter 267 of Kuro-Basu manga?.. next up is.. I'll think about it..im thinking of Midorima.. What do you think?

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


	8. Chapter 8: Green, Green, Grass of Home

**Kuroko no Fairytail : The Kingdom of Magic (a KnB x Fairytail x Magi FanFic)**

AN: watch Magi 2, episode 11..ne~?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Green, Green Grass of Home**

* * *

Morgiana: Hah, ha, hah,*chases her breath* *smiles* (so this is Katarg, my homeland..) eh? *sees nothing but grass and few trees* this is..Katarg..? this is my homeland?

(Yunan's house. I know you know where is it..unless you haven't watched Magi 2nd season yet!)

Midorima: Carla, where is Yunan?

Carla: he went outside with Happy, they said they're going to get food..

Midorima: Outside? I wonder if they can see anything outside..

Carla: once you try to stroll for just a bit..im sure you'll get used to it..

Midorima: Get used? It's impossible-nanodayo ..its eternal darkness outside.. anyway, where is Lily?

Carla: strolling around?

Midorima: what is your race called again?

Carla: Exceed.

Midorima: ah yes.. I wonder if all Exceeds are out of their minds like Lily and Happy..if that's normal to them, then Carla, you're not normal at all-nanodayo!

Carla: EXCUSE ME?

Midorima: it's nothing Carla, its nothing..please don't mind me-nanodayo.. I really think im going to get crazy anytime soon..

*THUD*

Midorima: Carla, im starting to hear things..

Carla: you panic easily Midorima..I heard it too. I'm pretty sure it's just Lily..

*EAR-PEIRCING ECHO*

Carla: Now that's not Lily!

Midorima: uh My ear..!

Carla: I wonder who is it? *goes to the door*

Midorima: don't open the door Carla! *stops Carla*

Carla: Midorima! Why are you so scared?

Midorima: I'M NOT SCARED-NANODAYO! Fine! I'll open it! *goes to the door**gulp*

*door creaking*

*door opens*

Midorima: *sees a girl with red hair* oh..it's just a girl..

?: you did well to make it here.. Morgiana.. *smiles* Happy, take this inside..

Happy: Aye sir!

Midorima: Yunan!

* * *

Happy: hi miss .. Maria?

Morgiana: Morgiana.

Happy: yeah, that's right.. Hello Morgiana-san..

Morgiana: Domo..

Midorima: *stares at Morgiana* hmmmmp…

Morgiana: *fidgets* wha-what is it?

Midorima: are you really a complete human being?

Morgiana: uh..hai.. *sweat drops*

Carla: will you stop it Midorima! You're scaring her..

Happy: hahaha! Ne~ Morgiana-san, aren't you scared of talking cats? *looks at midorima*

Midorima: OI!

Morgiana: well, it's kind of unusual..but I think I can live with that..

*door opens*

Panther Lily: it's great that you didn't faint..

Midorima: Well, im sorry, if the world I came from doesn't have talking cats-nanodayo!

Morgiana: Hah? You mean, you're not from this world?

Midorima: yes. That's correct-nanodayo..

Happy: yeah! Even the three of us are not from this world too!

Morgiana: …

Midorima: What is it Morgiana-san? Have you already met someone from different world? Like us four?

Morgiana: uh..yes. I have met two, just before I came here..and if I remember correctly, the one with light blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya-san.. and the one who is really noisy was Natsu Dragneel-san..

Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, Midorima: REALLY?!

Happy: Morgiana-san, where are they?

Morgiana: I see..you know the two of them?

Carla: just Natsu..

Midorima: M-Morgiana-san, tell me where can I find Kuroko.. (even it's just Kuroko, I really don't mind.. as long as I can find someone I know..)

Morgiana: well, those two are with my friend Aladdin, and right now, they're in Magnoshutatt..

Yunan: Thanks for waiting..oh? It seems like you're all getting along.. *sits**pours tea on a cup**gives the cup to Morgiana* here you go..

Morgiana: thank you so much.. *sips tea*

Yunan: so I guess its not very good..

Midorima: you bet Yunan..

Morgiana: no..its very delicious..

Panther Lily: Liar..

Carla: maybe she just have bad taste..

Happy: HORA! You shouldn't bully her! She just told us where is Natsu!

Yunan: Hidoi..

Morgiana: ano..who are you.. exactly?

Yunan: I am..Yunan, the guardian of this forest, should I say?

Morgiana: G-guardian..ano, just now, how did you know my name?

Yunan: Oh sorry! That was rude of me, wasn't it?

Panther Lily: yes. That was very rude..

Carla: Yunan knew because he heard it..

Yunan: when you were talking to the people from Toran at the entrance to the valley, I heard them call you that.

Midorima: talk about eavesdropping..

Morgiana: were..were you nearby at that time?

Panther Lily: he heard it from here..he can hear everything in the valley..

Yunan: as well as on both sides, that's why, the people you said you wanted to meet on the other side, I know about the Fanalis too..

Morgiana: HEH..? you mean, there is another side? And there are Fanalis there?

Yunan: *face dims* yes..do you want to go meet them..?

Morgiana: I DO! I DO WANT TO GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!

Yunan: sure..but.. you won't be able to go back to this side.. is that fine?, yes I can take you there, but I cannot do the opposite.. and at any rate, I'd prefer not to do so.. it might be better for you that way.. after all, the Fanalis tribe are horribly suffering in this side.. is that right, Morgiana?

Midorima: you shouldn't have had her hopes up..you made her face lighten and now you're making her scared?

Yunan: gomen Midorima, gomen, Morgiana..its just that.. its better that way.. not to mention, that on this side, the entire world will soon be afflicted by a great war..

Morgiana: *terrified* what are you talking about?

Midorima: What? You mean..Magnasima..no,, Magnosh,, Magnoshutatt! You mean that country is also in trouble?

Yunan: *saddened face* yes, that is right..

Happy: Yunan-sama! Please take me to Magu-Magu! I'm going to save Natsu from that war!

Yunan: you cannot enter Magnoshutatt, unless you're a Magician..

Midorima: then, what are we gonna do? Watch them all die?

Yunan: Shintarou..

Morgiana: (O.O) ano..Yunan-san..

Yunan: what is it Morgiana?

Morgiana: is there a nearby Dungeon here?

* * *

Yunan: Midorima, this is the dungeon of Gallen..this is the 11th labyrinth..

Midorima: So, why am I here again?

Yunan: Morgiana suggested that you conquer a dungeon..

Midorima: and why is that?

Yunan: *sweat drops* you're not listening to Morgiana a while ago weren't you?

Carla: Obviously! All he did a while ago was run away from Lily!

Happy: Let me Explain! This is what happened:

Once upon a time.. there was a girl named Morgiana.. and there was a poor boy named Shintarou who was begging for the King Yunan's mercy because he was poor and then the knight named lily kicked him off and—

Midorima: OI!

Carla: okay stop. To make long story short, Morgiana suggested that you, namely Midorima Shintarou conquer a dungeon so that you could help stop the war.

Midorima: HA?

Yunan: okay Midorima, We wish you Luck! *Pushes Midorima in the Entrance*

Midorima: OI! WAIT! I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS-NANODAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Midorima: SHIT! Maybe Cancers are running out of luck today.. ever since coming to this world. Nothing good has happened to me-nanodayo! I WANNA GO BACK!

*SWISH*

Midorima: What was that?

*Meow*

Midorima: stop that Happy.

Happy: ahaha! Did you see the earth a while ago?

Midorima: so what if I saw it?

Morgiana: Midorima-san is so cold desu ne? Anyway, we should find the treasure room.. but be careful, this is a Dungeon. Always remember that.

Happy: What are those?

Morgiana: Monsters in this dungeon.

Happy: they look..

Midorima: they look like my lucky Items..

Happy: ha? They look cute though,

Morgiana: be careful.. they're dangerous

*Penguins start approaching Midorima*

Midorima: *Gulps* *tries to touch the penguins*

*penguin bites Midorima**Midorima winces (ouch!)*

*Morgiana kicks the penguins*

*penguins turns the floor into an ice floor*

Midorima: my fingers.. they're..

Happy: Frozen! And so is the floor..

Morgiana: *uses her household vessel to create a fire* hang on to the chains Midorima-san!

Midorima: Are you crazy? They're on FIRE!

Morgiana: It's fine! Just hang on!

Thus Midorima Shintarou hanged on to Morgiana's Chains.. they managed to get away from icy penguins.. but ended up on a different opponent..

* * *

(Opponent: Polar Bear)

Midorima: this one also looks like a Lucky item-nanodayo!

Morgiana: anyway.. Midorima-san! Could you take that boomerang with you?

Midorima: This look dangerous!

Morgiana: it's better than dying-nanodayo!

Happy: that's right!-nanodayo!

Midorima: Stop adding "nanodayo" to your sentences! *takes boomerang and throws it in the air*

Happy: ah! SUGOI! You can actually fight-nano—*nearly hit by the boomerang* AHH! You did that on purpose-nanodayo!

*boomerang hits the polar bear and disintegrates into snowflakes*

* * *

(opponent: Snowman—err SnowMEN)

Happy: there are so many of them! If only.. Natsu was here.. he'll just melt them..

Midorima: HEH? I don't think only that Natsu-guy can melt things.. look at Morgiana..

Happy: but she's getting exhausted! Do something Midorima!

Midorima: I have an idea..

* * *

Happy: *Flying at full speed*

Midorima: *running while carrying Morgiana*

Happy: this is your GREAT IDEA-NANODAYO?

Midorima: LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE! And don't copy me! Morgiana's tired.. and both of us can't fight! This is the only option left!

Happy: look! There's a door! And it has two right hand prints.. that means a person with two right hands can only enter! Oh no!

Midorima: BAKA~! It means two persons can open it-nanodayo! *put his right hand on the door* you put yours too Happy!

Happy: *places his right paw* OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I don't have a right hand! Only right paw!

Midorima: Shit! I forgot about that.. wait! Carry Morgiana Happy! *puts Morgiana's right hand and his own right hand on the door. * *door opens*

* * *

Panther Lily: were the first one to arrive! Geehee!

Carla: what took you so long!

Yunan: at least they managed to come..

?: who is my new King?.. *looks at Yunan* or your new king? *looks at Happy, Carla and Panther Lily*I don't like cats.. neither magis.. *looks at Midorima* and you! *points*

Sarutobi: King? Im no king.. my king is Gin-chan only.. you can call me his queeeeeeeennnn!

Happy: who are you?

Sarutobi: if you found Gin-chan tell me! Ne? bye bye!

?: My name is Gallen a Wind element Djinn, Master of this Dungeon.. I am made from sincerity and tranquility.. and more importantly.. I am Paimon's lover.. but Paimon.. we were separated! What shall I do!? *cries LOUDLY*

Midorima: (he reminds me of Kise..)*sweat drops*

Yunan: Paimon.. the Wind-wielding Djinn, just like you.. am I correct?

Gallen: Yes, you are correct Magi. But this boy,,..

Midorima: Are you talking about me-nanodayo?

Gallen: I'll make you a King.. but in exchange.. I want you to find Paimon.

Midorima: can I say "no"?

Gallen: NO! or won't be able to come home.. to your own world..

Panther Lily: H-How did you know about that!

Gallen: the wind told me.. and if you, *points Midorima* would be able to find Paimon.. I shall help you get back to your world.

Morgiana: what about the war?

Gallen: that is already included.. as a tactician.. it seems like the one who brought you here already knows that there will be this war.. and that person won't be satisfied..

Carla: why do you know many things?

Gallen: Because I am Gallen. I hear everything.. even your thoughts.. *smirks* you better be prepared Midorima Shintarou.. for you will be in a great war..*goes into boomerang* be a great king.. King of the Winds.. the Breezes, and the Gales..

Midorima: H-He w-went inside the boomerang!

Yunan: he knows it too.. Then Gallen will help us, as long as we find Paimon..*smiles*

Panther Lily: that boomerang.. It looks weird.

Midorima: yeah.. I think this can be used as a bow as well..

Carla: Midorima, you better start your training..

Morgiana: I think me and Midorima-san will be good spar-mates..

Midorima: HA? ARE YOU KIDDING ME MORGIANA? Your kicks.. are scary.. – nanodayo..

Happy: you'll have to bear with it..

Midorima: (why is this happening to me?) Fate is mocking me..

* * *

(A/N: sup~! I know how you feel midorima.. you get to do what you don't want to do.. I just want to draw.. but I'm stuck with my Thesis.. THANK YOU GUYS! For reading even if this fanfiction is weird..)

Don't forget to: Vote, Comment, Fan, Review and Follow


End file.
